Mine
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: ZADR.What happens when Dib will do anything for Zim? How far will he go, what will he give up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did the day it was cancelled there would have been a rather large massecre of Nicolodian workers.  
Rating: Lets go with 14A for reasons you must read to find out *evil laugh*

Dib banged his head on his desk, this motion was repeated three times before he emitted a low groan. Now he had a headache and the thoughts had not been banished by the rough treatment. He was trying to write himself an anual report on Zims behaviour, after he turned 12 he had started doing this report every two months then fileing it away. Three years later and now he was having trouble! It wasn't like Zim had givin up and he had a shortage of things to write about. Quite the opposite, lately Dib had gotton alot of pictures of Zim, with and without his disguise. Dib sighed as he pushed the photos into a cheap manilla folder. Maybe if he stopped looking at them the thoughts would go away. Dib started to write.  
Progress report: The alien has been scribbaling alot in a black notebook lately. I snuck up behind him to look at what he was writeing but I lost my balence and fell onto his lap. He does have a heartbeat and is really warm.  
Dib balled up the paper and trew it across the room. Dib smacked his head against the surface again to no avail. He cursed himself and his horomones silently. Dib left the now hated progress report on his desk and climbed into bed.  
--------------------------Dib's dream--------------------------------------------------

He was strapped to a steal gurney, sharp tools that made his stomach twist into knots were on a table beside him. Then he heard that laugh, the laugh tha had mocked him everyday for four gaddamn years! Hot anger streaked through him and he struggled at the bonds holding him to the examanation table. Zim appeard before him, walking out of pure darkness.  
"Hello Dib-human." said Zim smirking at his human pray.  
"What are you going to do Zim?" asked Dib. The anger he had felt so so strongly only moments ago was replaced by thoughts he would never admit to having. "I could do alot of things to you." purred Zim moving his hand towards the sharp tools. "The question is, what do you want me to do to you?" Just the tone of Zims voice had Dib blushing. "Embarassed?" asked Zim clicking his toung against his teeth. im moved closer to Dib. He ran one sharp, gloved claw down Dib's chest, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a light red trail. Dib let out a low, embarrased moan at the touch. Zim chuckled and leaned down to flick his toung out over the human's lips. Suddanly Dib wasn't bound anymore, Zim was sitting in his lap and kissing his neck. Dib ran his fingers up and down the antenna on Zim's head.

Gaz stomped into Dib's room. "DIB IF YOU AREN'T UP AND READY TO GO IN TWENTY MINITS I'LL RIP YOUT HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO HOBOS!!!!!!" She shouted. Dib shot up and held his hands over his ears. "Ok, I'm awake." he said. Gaz stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Dib fell back on his bed and tried to collect his shatterd thoughts. He shoot his head and got up to get dressed. That dream last night, NEVER HAPPEBD! He just had to keep telling himself that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim rating: 14A -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim marched into class, late again. "Zim. SIT DOWN!" hissed Miss Bitters angrely. Why the school bored had stuck her with the same class for 5 years in a row, she could only guess at. Dib dropped his eyes to his desk. I just won't look at him. He thought. Finding little intrest in his defaced desk. Zim looked ever at Dib, he balled up a peice of paper and threw it at him, Dib didn't look up. Zim assalted him with three more paperballs and got no reaction. He groweld under his breath. How DARE he ignore me! Zim decided to write a note dictating his anger towards the hum. It read: Stupid human! Why do you ignore Zim's paperballs of DOOM!? You have a big head. Satisfied with the childish note he folded it and wrote Dib's name on the front. He passed it across the front row. Dib blinked when the neatly folded note was pushed onto his desk. He sighed after he read the contents and wrote: My heads not big! Go away.  
This answere angerd the Irken further. He answered with: Yes your head is big!! Zim will not go away. When Dib recieved the note he thought of disecting Zim, a normally cheery thought. Today that thought left him feeling cold and empty. He crossed his arms over his desk and layed his head down onto of them, trying to shut everything out. Zim death glared into the back of Dib's head. He wished he could make it expload with his eyes!!! Zim chuckled lightly at the tought of Dib's head exploading in the middle of class.

Dib got up and left the very second the bell for lunch rang. He sat down at the back of the cafeteria, there was no way he was eating the slop they were serving today. Zim marched up to the table Dib was sitting at, he looked very pissed off.  
"You can't Ignore Zim!" shouted Zim, even though he was standing right beside Dib. "Go away." mutterd Dib. Zim moved closer To Dib,invading his personal space, his face inches away from Dib's. "Zim will not go away." He hissed bitterly. All Dib could do was nod. "Good." said Zim stepping back, and turning away. All Dib could think about as Zim walked away was how close he had been. Those feelings were back full force and Dib knew there was no way in hell they would go away now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did the day it was cancelled there would have been a rather large massecre of Nicolodian workers.  
Rating: Lets go with 14A -  
Zim stormed into his base, throwing his contacts and wig onto the floor. First the Dib-beast dares to ignore me then he looks at me strangle!  
"Gir!" he shouted.  
"I'm making bacon!" shouted gir happily from the kitchen. "Disgusting!I'll be in the lab" spat Zim. He thought of torturing the human test subjects, it was that or work on his plans for world domination. He chose reserching for the planets demise. His mind kept wandering back to the way Dib had been looking at him. It didn't seem like the normal hated glares they usually exchanged. Zim did not know this look! It was bugging him so much. Zim didn't have the vocabulary to describe it -  
Dib was waiting anxiously for nightfall. He had already changed into a skin-tight black sweater and black jeans. His camra equiptment was in tact and he was impatient. Feelings or no feelings, Zim must be documented! Dib layed down on his bed facing the roof, it was still another hour before it even started to get dark. Dib let his thoughts wander, and of corse they focased soley on a sertain green-skinned boy. Dib groaned and rolled over, it was suddanly a lot hotter in the room and he knew it wasn't because of his clothes. Why? Why? Why!? he asked his brain. He couldn't come up with an answere. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a few photos with Zim undisguised. The Irken had grown a couple feet over the years and now was 5 foot 3, which was still 3 inches shorted than Dib. Dib loved the was Zim looked without his disguise on. Those ruby eyes sent chills through Dib's body. He put the photos away, discusted with himself. This is wrong! I shouldn't feel this way! Why him? WHY!? Dib sighed, he might as well close his eyes and take a nap. He couldn't go out till it was compleatly dark anyway. Maybe rest will help clear my mind thought Dib lazely as he drifted off to sleep -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry about the long wait. Computer had troubles and I've been busy. I promis you guys that I WILL finish this ficlet. In fact it's almost done. I just gotta type it all out 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did the day it was cancelled there would have been a rather large massecre of Nicolodian workers.  
Rating: Lets go with 14A -  
Dib opend his eyes and looked at the clock. shit 6am! thought Dib. He had slept all night. Dib got up to go take a shower, sleeping with clothes like that in may resulted in waking up with a thin layer of sweat coating your intire body. "At least I didn't dream last night" Dib mumbled to himself ------------------------------------Skool-  
Dib ended up staring at Zim again as his mind plagued him with fantasies. He didn't even realise when he started to blush. It seemed to be of great intrest to all the people that acted like he was invisable on a day to day basis.  
It was easy to tell who he was staring at. "Dib stop staring at your boyfriend and pay attention!" said Miss Bitters harsly. That snapped Dib out of his daxe. If he was blushing a little before, he was blushing ALOT now. The whole class with the exception of Zim, who looked rather confused, was laughing at him. Zim didn't know what the word boyfriend ment, or what blushing was. Dib stared at his desk and mentaly kicked himself for being so took forever to come and Dib was unimaginably grateful when the bell rang. Zim ran to catch up with Dib.  
"Dib you will explain what the word boyfriend means." said Zim when he was walking in stride with the human. Dib tried to process the fact that Zim had said his name witout tagging an insult to it "Answere me!" demanded Zim.  
"Boyfriend is a name for someone you are in love with an openly show affection for." explained Dib.  
"Then why would they say I'm your boyfriend!?" said Zim. HHe was still compleatly confused "You are not in luurve with me."  
Dib chocked on air at that last bit.  
"and what's affection." asked Zim, they were now standing in the cafeteria as Dib had stopped walking to choke on air. Now that was a question Dib longed to answer with example. He didn't, instead he suddanly found his boots to be very interesting. Zim put his hand under Dib's chin and jerked it up roughly, he was so close to Din that if he had a noes it would be touching Dib's.  
"Do not ignore Zim! Answere me!" hissed Zim through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes into slits. On impulse Dib leaned in and pressed his lips to Zim's forcefully. Any second Dib expected Zim to push him away, to try and kick him, hit him, yell, something! Zim didn't move, he was torn between pushing Dib off in disgust and pulling him closer. It was disgusting to be touching the human! But whatever the hell he was doing felt really nice. Dib pulled back to breath, Zim was looking at him with a blank expression. Zim grabbed Dib's shoulders and pulled him close enough to do what they had been doing a second ago. Zim let out a pleased groan against Dib's lips. He didn't know what this was but he liked it. Dib happily excepted the kiss, he pushed his toung into Zim's mouth. His heart almost stopped when he felt Zim's serpant-like toung curl around his. Zim broke the kiss to breath this time. Dib shudderd as he suddanly felt the stares of everyone in the cafeteria. Zim didn't really care, everything was forgotton in the heat of the moment.  
"Zim can we go somewhere else?" asked Dib in a hushed akward tone. Zim nodded, he was incabable of speech as he realised what he had just been doing. Dib reachyed for Zim's hand and held it in his own. Zim hurridly jerked his hand back.  
"Don't touch me." he warned in a firm voice. Zim marched ahead of Dib and out of the school. He had forgotton Dib's request to go elsewear and was heading home to clense himself. Dib was very confused but followed after Zim anyway. Zim was too wrapped up in his thoughts and mental scholdings, he didn't even notice Dib following him. Dib was confused and a sad frown has formed on his face. He had just had the best exsperiance of his 15 year old life with Zim and now he wasn't alowed to touch him!? It didn't make any sense.  
"Are we going back to your place?" asked Dib nervously. His voice cut through Zim's thoughts and the Invader stopped in his tracks causing Dib to walk into him.  
I'm going back to my place! you are not!" said Zim turning to glare at Dib. This resulted in nerve frazzaling closeness between them, Zim backed up with an angrey look.  
"But you said we can go somewhere else. I wanted to continue kissing you." protested Dib "What's a kiss?" asked Zim "What does it mean?"  
"It's what we were doing in the cafeteria." explained Dib "It means you like the person your doing it with."  
"I don't like you!" snapped Zim "Why would I like a disgusting little worm baby'  
"Then why did you kiss me back?" asked Dib you could hear the hurt in his voice. Right now he hoped more than anything that this was a nightmare.  
"I didn't" Zim mutterd. Denile kept everyone sane.  
"Yes you did! I pulled away then you grabbed my sholders and kissed me! tell me why?" shouted Dib, his voice cracking with desperation. Zim had nowhere to hide from these acusations, denile would not satisifiy Dib. "It felt nice, ok? It was disgusting though." mutterd Zim turning to walk away. Dib grabbed Zim's arm "let go!"  
"It'll feel nice if we do it again." reasond Dib. Zim smacked Dib's hand away.  
"NO!" shouted Zim "Touch me again and I'll kill you"  
"Fine." mutterd Dib he started heading back to his house. There was no way he was going back to school now 


	5. Chapter 5

This story will be discontinued. I'm so sorry everyone but the notebook where I was writting it was stolen 


End file.
